


A Sick Day

by pinkmangos



Category: The Naturals - Jennifer Lynn Barnes
Genre: F/M, Pregnant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 04:32:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14927195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkmangos/pseuds/pinkmangos
Summary: Lia stayed home with Cassie while she’s “sick” and are surprised from news. Set 8 years after Bad Blood.





	A Sick Day

“What’s a 6-letter word for repulsive?”

“Lia for the last time, I don’t care about your crosswo-“

I was suddenly cut off by my stomach emptying it’s contents... for the third time today. I’ve been throwing up and constantly nauseous and was unable to go with the team to Portland for a new case. Lia, the long-term thorn in my side, volunteered to stay and keep me company. I wasn’t ungrateful for her sudden want to care for me, but I was running out of patience for her puzzles.

“Google says sordid! And don’t sound too excited about finishing the 4th crossword.”

I opened the door and found Lia leaning on the door frame. “Feeling better?”

I shook my head as I slid by her and walked to the kitchen. _My_ kitchen. Dean and I had moved into a place of our own a month ago.

Lia’s footsteps were heard behind me as I rummaged through the fridge. “So you have a place, which is great, but where’s the ring”, she asked. 

“Lia, as of now my priorities are getting better. I don’t care about getting engaged or all that other stuff right now.”

”Speaking of which, now I know this will sound weird, but have you gotten your period recently?”

I stared at her and started laughing. But her question got me thinking. “I don’t know, I’m too sick to think about it.” 

She started to smile like an idiot before running off with her keys in hand “I’ll be right back.”

My mind went back to her question. I hadn’t seen Dean in a week and a half, but still. I don’t remember the last time I got my period. Could it be? No, of course not. It’s ridiculous and I quickly dismissed the thought. 

Not long after, Lia came back with a plastic bag in her hand. She quickly flipped it over on the counter and three pregnancy tests came out. 

“You’re being ridiculous.”

“Just do the damn test Cassie. Think of how happy you’ll be proving me wrong.”

”Fine.” I grabbed the tests and walked to the bathroom. 

About 15 minutes after I peed on the stupid test the timer on my phone rang. I quickly paused Parks and Rec. and walked to the tests.

Lia put her hand on the test. “Ready?” she had an excited look in her eyes.

”Just flip it over Lia.”

Lia turned the test over and screamed. I froze.

_Oh my god_

Two lines appeared in what used to be the blank section. 

_It’s positive_

_I’m pregnant_

_Oh my god_

Lia was jumping for joy but stopped abruptly when she saw my face. “Are you okay?”

I couldn’t speak.

I was going to become a mom. After my mom’s death, I felt so broken. I never thought I’d be in this position. I never thought I was going to have a child. 

Lia grabbed my face and forced me to look at her. “Hey, you don’t have to do this if you don’t want to. You have a choice. Whatever you choose, I will support you. But just know if you do have it, I know everyone will help you two out with everything.” She wrapped her arms around me and squeezed.

_You two._

_Dean._

He wouldn’t want to be a father. Out of fear of becoming like his psycopathic serial killer of father, he wouldn’t want to have a child. Or maybe he does. Maybe he wants to have a family with me. 

_Maybe_

Either way I had to talk to him as soon as possible.

I pushed away from Lia and grabbed my phone. I called him but I got no response. He’s probably working on the case. I texted him instead

**Call me back as soon as you can. We have to talk.**

”Okay so let’s try and forget about this and watch Netflix to take your mind off it. Yea?” 

I nodded.

As much as I tried, I couldn’t stop thinking about the pregnancy. My pregnancy. I imagined having a baby. I imagined watching him/her grow up. Then I realized that I wanted that: a baby. _My_ Baby. 

Episode after episode, we finished a season and realized it was nightfall. Before I could play another episode, I heard keys opening the door.

_Dean._

It was time to talk. 

 


End file.
